New Years Celebration: Featuring Burnt Cake
by kyfly1221
Summary: The entire 'ohana is gathered at Steve's in order to celebrate the coming of a New Year. There is obviously never a dull moment when the family gets together. Especially in the kitchen. Just a silly one-shot that I wrote for fun. No slash, just family fluff. Happy New Year!


**A/N: Hey, fellow humans! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Who else is glad 2016 is over? Anyways, I stayed up far past the NY ball drop writing this one-shot. It's basically just fluff with a little bit more fluff on the side. What can I say, I like the family dynamic of the show, so why not write about it. Personally, I think it's lacking _something,_ but I don't know what it is. I hope it doesn't seem to... Rushed? ****I do hope you enjoy it anyways, reviews are always welcome (I love some good 'ol constructive criticism).**

 **Also note: I write and edit all my fics myself so I own any and all mistakes. I apologize before hand!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original ideas. Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. H5-O isn't mine.**

* * *

 _"We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day." - Edith Lovejoy Pierce_

* * *

"Guys, you better get back in here! There's three minutes left!" Kono shouts from her spot on the living room floor. She, Adam, and young Charlie and Sarah are a mess of blankets and tangled limbs.

"You betta listen to auntie!" Charlie pipes up, smiling an impish and toothy grin before leaning into Kono's side as if to hide.

"We're coming, tiger. Hold your horses," Danny says coming out from the kitchen, arms full with beers for the adults and a juice for all the kids. Grace is sitting closest to the television with the Grover siblings. While she and Samantha hold a conversation Will simply watches the TV, being mindful not to hold Grace's hand while Danny's in the room. "That's right," the detective mutters as he hands the boy his drink. "Hands off."

Lou, whom is standing in the not so crowded office with Renee, witnesses this and laughs. It's a deep and hearty sound that fills the empty room. Kamekona and Flippa pass through during their rounds of passing out miscellaneous objects like hats, necklaces, clappers, and horns - some of which manage to have Kamekona's face printed on them with one logo or another underneath.

"Two minutes, everyone!" Adam announces. He and Kono share a look when his raised voice still doesn't manage to awaken Sarah who has long since fallen asleep. "She must be more exhausted than we thought," he murmurs.

"She still out?" Chin asks from the entrance to the kitchen, where smoke seems to be steadily escaping from.

"Yeah, but nothing to worry about, cuz. Just had a long day. You should probably be more concerned with what's going on in there so you guys don't miss the ball drop," Kono reassures him before laughing as her cousin speedily retreats back into the kitchen where she can hear Steve cursing and Danny complaining about something.

"There's only one minute left, Danno!" Grace panics. Finally noticing the commotion she rises and runs to the kitchen. "How did you manage to set the cake on fire?!"

Jerry and Max, who were conversing moments ago on the couch, are now by the kitchen's entrance observing the scene with keen interest.

"Go. Shoo. We have got this under control," Danny huffs, pushing the onlookers away. "We just might not have cake to celebrate with, that's all."

"No cake?" Charlie gasps.

"No cake."

"No!" The boy cries out humorously, and falls onto Kono's lap.

However, it is Lou, who has now entered the living room, who makes everyone stop. "There's thirty seconds on the clock, Williams. You better go get our two boys out of the kitchen and get back in here, pronto."

Everyone else was gathered around the TV at this point, so Danny ran back into the smoke filled room before coming back out dragging a soaking wet Chin Ho and a flour covered and very disheveled McGarrett.

"It's almost time!" Will says, wrapping an arm around Grace's shoulders, purposefully ignoring the death stares coming his way.

"He's a _good_ kid, Danny," Steve whispers in his partner's ear.

"I know, that doesn't mean I enjoy..." Danny waves his hands in their general direction, "whatever that is."

"Pay attention, you two," Kono hisses. They both immediately go back to looking at the television. Then suddenly everyone is counting down.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The whole house erupts into a frenzy of cheers and claps and horns being blown and beer bottles being clanked. There are hugs and kisses and more hugs. Sarah wakes up somewhere in between all the noise and is lifted up by chin only to be hugged and swung around. There is laughter, giddy and real and beautiful. Because they made it another year, all of them, together.

"Come here, you big goof!" Danny says as he pulls Steve down for a massive hug. They share a solemn moment knowing they almost _didn't_ make it to another year this time. This party almost didn't happen. Because one or both of them could be dead. Only they're not! They're here and alive and breathing and they made it! So if they hug a little longer than usual, no one says anything.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace throws herself at the SuperSEAL once her father has moved to pick Charlie up. "Happy New Year!"

He pulls her close and closes his eyes. This girl has grown up so much, he thinks, the daughter of his best friend, the closest thing he might ever have to a kid of his own. She's the one who planned this whole party. She's the one that announced the family should get together and celebrate. Which is why he wishes he could do more for her. For all of them. "I set the cake on fire," Steve finds himself saying. It's stupid.

"It's okay, Uncle Steve. We didn't need the cake, everything's perfect. Next time though, I'll remember to bake it myself," she tells him with a wink. He can't help but laugh. Grace moves past him then and Steve is suddenly hugging someone else. Things are getting quiet again.

Kamekona and Flippa leave right after everything dies down completely. "I have a business to run. I need my beauty sleep," Kamekona states, matter-of-factually. Shortly after that, Max says his farewells too, followed by Jerry who was to bring Chin home.

"We'd stay longer, but Sarah needs to be put to bed. I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't exhausted as well," Chin explains. No one lacks understanding, however, and they say their goodbyes. Lou and Renee let the kids hang out for another hour before declaring their need for sleep and hitting the road. Before meeting the rest of his family in the car, Will goes to kiss Grace on the cheek but a death glare from Mr. Williams stops him in his tracks.

"B-Bye, Grace," he stutters, then runs out.

Grace huffs before turning around and crossing her arms. "Danno!"

Danny tries to look innocent and Steve laughs earning him a friendly slap to the back of the head.

After the Grover's have officially left Charlie is all but passed out. Kono, knowing full well that Danny and his kids are spending the night, offers to tuck the boy in before her and Adam head out. Danny, who is now busy cleaning the kitchen, agrees.

"He's got you right where he wants you," Danny jokes, as Kono walks quietly down the stairs ten minutes later.

"No, I just love the little guy, and he knows I'm the best aunt ever." She replies, giving Danny a playful punch on the arm before pulling him in for a hug. "You did good. Happy New Year, Danny." Then she's gone.

Danny's just watching Adam and Kono drive off when he hears more commotion coming from the kitchen. He sighs not knowing what to expect.

"Look at that! That right there, Uncle Steve, is the best cake batter I've ever seen... and tasted."

"Alright, so we have mastered our mixing skills, now comes the real challenge!"

Danny walks in to find Grace licking what's left in the mixing bowl while Steve opens the oven.

"Don't worry Uncle Steve, baking is a piece of cake," Grace says. Steve laughs at that while Danny shakes his head in mock horror.

"You've corrupted my daughter with your bad sense of humor, Steven," Danny interrupts. "Also, what are you two doing? It's almost two in the morning."

"We found extra cake mix. So we're baking a cake, Danno," Grace explains, while sliding the cake pan into the oven.

"And Gracie here is going to show me how to _not_ catch it on fire. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Steve says. Danny can hardly keep a straight face. The Rambo, SuperSEAL is wearing an apron for crying out loud!

"That's right," Grace gives the affirmative.

Danny smiles and shakes his head. He won't say it out loud but this is a great end to an even better day. A day spent with his 'ohana. His _family._ Now here he is watching his precious daughter and the man he may as well call a brother battle to the death with canned whipped cream. He never thought something so messy could be so... _Oh_. Never mind. Happy thoughts gone. He just remembered how he cleaned this kitchen.

"You two better pick up after yourselves. I'm going to go get into bed with Charlie!" Danny tells them over his shoulder as he walks away.

"Okay," Steve responds. "Happy New Year, Danno!"

"Yeah, Happy New Year, Danno!" Grace chimes in.

Happy New Year indeed.


End file.
